


Pretty boy

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [4]
Category: Glee, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: The summer after his third year in Dalton, Blaine had gone to Philadelphia to stay with his grandparents two months. Casually, in the house next door, a young man, the same age as Blaine was spending the summer, helping in local camps for kids.





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw)  
> (Number 23)  
> Prompted by my friend Gabriel who I love but honestly I have no idea how on earth I have been able to write this.

The summer after his third year in Dalton, Blaine had gone to Philadelphia to stay with his grandparents two months. Casually, in the house next door, a young man, the same age as Blaine was spending the summer, helping in local camps for kids. His name was Kevin, he came from a little town called Riverdale, and his father had basically forced him to go, as his mother was in the army, in a location he didn’t know and his father had too much work to take care of him. Both boys spent two weeks without knowing of the existence of the other, until one day, they paths crossed and their summer affair was born.

It started with a kiss in the elevator. It continued with a making out session in the back of the building. And suddenly, both of them were naked in Kevin’s apartment exploring each other’s bodies.

After a few meetings, it became something daily. The afternoons, when Kevin was free from work and Blaine’s grandparents were out with their friends, they were together. Sometimes they went to the cinema, or around the city, talking about their lives and sharing secrets that they wouldn’t normally tell, but it didn’t matter, because both knew well that after August, they’d never see each other again. Other times they went to Kevin’s and watch a movie, cuddling, until it turned in a make out session, usually leading to sex.

Then there were days like this. In which, as soon as his grandparents left, Blaine knocked on Kevin’s door, who opened with a smile and kissed him passionately, pressing him against the door when it closed. Shirts were soon discarded, left forgotten somewhere in their way to the bedroom. Blaine was pushed into the bed while Kevin crawled over him.

“Hey, pretty boy, have you missed me?” Kevin whispered in Blaine’s ear, making a shiver run through his spine

“Mornings are so long without you.” Blaine tried to say it as casually as he could, but it came out as a moan when Kevin’s lips started to suck on his neck. After a few minutes, he pulled away, admiring the flustered boy lying underneath him.

“You are so beautiful, pretty boy. Now, let’s take good care of you, okay?”

Blaine moaned at the praise. This wasn’t something he would usually do; he had never had the trust in any of his past relationships to do this, in all honesty, he was feeling so free because he was sure that he probably wouldn’t see Kevin again, so no one that actually knew him would have to discover this side of him. Suddenly, he felt finger massaging his scalp, making him get out of his mind.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he heard Kevin’s voice. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, “thought I had lost you for a second there.”

Kevin kissed his lips sweetly and slowly, making Blaine melt in the mattress, wrapping his hands around the other’s neck, pulling gently in the short hairs growing there. Kevin’s hands moved to caress down Blaine’s chest, making him moan when his fingers brushed a nipple. He smirked, seeing the reaction it caused, he sucked on the nub, making Blaine arch his back, trying to get closer.

“Eager, aren’t we, pretty boy?”

Blaine whined, feeling Kevin get away from him, but he moaned louder when he felt his hands opening his shorts and pulling them down with his boxers. Kevin stopped to admire the naked body in front of him. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks were pink and his eyes were just focused on Kevin’s figure. Blaine hooked his fingers on Kevin’s belt loops, pushing him forward so he could kiss him again, more heated this time, limbs intertwined while Kevin’s jeans were pulled down.

“Can you be nice and pass me the lube, pretty boy?” Blaine nodded, taking the bottle and launching it into the other’s hands. Kevin caught it and smiled. “Okay, now relax a bit for me, can you do that?”

The question was just rhetorical, after all the afternoons they had spent together, they were already used to the other’s body. Kevin spread the lube over his fingers and circled Blaine’s rim, trying to get it more relaxed. Then, slowly but steadily, he pushed in a finger. It entered easily, taking into account that less than 24 hours before, Kevin’s dick was inside him. Soon enough that finger turned into two, and then into three.

By the time Kevin pulled out, Blaine was a panting mess. His cock was hard and red, resting against his stomach, little dribbles of precum coming out of it. Kevin leaned down to kiss him while he put on a condom. Blaine felt Kevin’s hands on the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs upwards, and he let him, feeling his knees close to his shoulders. Without breaking the kiss, Kevin managed to align himself with Blaine’s ass.

“Are you ready, pretty boy?” Blaine blushed, but nodded.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Kevin smiled and pushed inside of him slowly, giving him time to adjust. He stopped there for a bit, sweet caresses appearing in Blaine’s body, leaving him needy for more.

“Move, please.” Kevin nodded, slowly building up a rhythm. Blaine moaned loudly each time Kevin’s cock grazed against his prostate, waves of pleasure spreading through his body. “Kev-Kevin!” He shouted, indicating to the other man that he was close.

“It’s okay, pretty boy, you are doing so well. Come for me.”

Blaine came with a shout, arching his back upwards, and tensing up, clenching around him and pushing Kevin to the edge, making him come inside him, hiding his face in the other’s neck. It takes both of them a few minutes before they have enough strength to pull away from each other.

“You’re amazing, pretty boy,” was whispered into the air before Kevin stood up and disposed the condom. Then he went to the bathroom and took a towel, wetting it with warm water.When he went back into the room, he saw Blaine where he had left him, almost asleep. Kevin smiled and started wiping his stomach from his come. He smiled as he saw Blaine leaning slightly into his touch, whining a bit when Kevin stopped. However, he didn’t mind when he felt him cuddling him from behind. Blaine took Kevin’s hand in his, playing with his fingers.

Afternoons like this were only about this, about feeling close to the other, needing physical closeness to another person. These were the afternoons in which they stood there, doing nothing and enjoying the other’s presence.


End file.
